What if Yvette was a hermaphrodite?
by LegoCrafter2014
Summary: Rene and Michelle discover that Yvette is a hermaphrodite. Later on, Louise kidnaps Michelle and Yvette and forces them to have sex.
1. What if Yvette was a hermaphrodite?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of "Allo! Allo!" or its characters.

A/N: Warning! This contains Futanari, otherwise known as hermaphrodite content!

_(In the café, just before bedtime. Michelle walks in.)_

Michelle: Listen very carefully; I shall say this only once.

Rene: What is it this time?

Michelle: Due to problems in the water supply, you must save water in any way you can, including sharing baths. I have already said this to Edith and Maria, but you were away during that time. They had their bath yesterday, so you two will have to share from now on.

Rene: Well, all right.

_(They hear the sound of Maria vomiting)_

Rene: I see she has not recovered yet.

_(Michelle walks out. After that, Rene and Yvette go upstairs and into the bathroom to undress for their bath. After they get naked, Rene sees that Yvette, although otherwise beautiful, has a huge, 24-inch penis, so Rene staggers back with shock.)_

Rene: Oh…my…God! I have been in love with a **transvestite!**

Yvette: No, no, Rene. I was born like this.

Rene: So are you androgynous?

Yvette: No, I have all of both sets of genitals and they both work perfectly, so I am a hermaphrodite.

Rene: Oh. That's all right then. But aren't you going to rape me?

Yvette: No, that is a stereotype. Most hermaphrodites never masturbate and don't usually rape people. I don't even like using my male parts at all.

Rene: Couldn't you have had an operation to get rid of the male parts?

Yvette: No, as it would kill me. It would be like trying to cut off your genitals. Both sets are vital for hermaphrodites. I could not even be castrated, as that would kill me too. The only safe operation for me was to have my male genitals circumcised, along the whole length of my penis. It was done when I was only a few days old. Please do not tell anyone. Anyway, I am very thankful that you changed my and Maria's maids' uniform so that we wear trousers, pants and socks instead of skirts, pants, stockings and suspenders.

Rene: Your secret is safe with me.

Yvette: Let us have this bath, then.

_(After the bath)_

Yvette: Good night, Rene.

Rene: Good night.


	2. Michelle discovers the secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of "Allo! Allo!" or its characters.

_(In the back room, Yvette is changing her clothes.)_

_(Michelle enters.)_

Michelle: Yvette, listen very carefully; I shall say this only- WHAT ON EARTH?!

Yvette: _(Covering her chest and crotch)_ Ah, Michelle, I…I can explain.

Michelle: Are you…are you a transvestite?

Yvette: No, I am an 'ermaphrodite.

Michelle: Oh, right.

Yvette: Please don't tell anyone!

Michelle: Of course not; it is a private matter.

Yvette: I bet you're now going to blackmail me into having sex with you or something similar.

Michelle: No, I won't. I do not like using blackmail, and anyway, I already am a mother of two children. I do not want any more.

Yvette: _(Relieved)_ Phew! Thank you, Michelle.

Michelle: You're welcome. I'll leave you to change your clothes, and I'll come back when you've finished.


	3. Third-party rape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of "Allo! Allo!" or its characters.

_(In the café. All the others have gone to help with Michelle's latest scheme, with only her and Yvette remaining in the café. Suddenly, they are ambushed by the communist resistance, who drug them and take them to their base. When they wake up, they find themselves naked, oily, and chained to a bed.)_

Yvette: M…Michelle? Where are we?

Michelle: I do not know. Are you all right?

Yvette: Yes.

_(Louise, the leader of the communist resistance walks in, also naked and oiled. She is a woman, not a hermaphrodite.)_

Louise: Ah, Yvette from the café and Michelle of the nationalist resistance.

Michelle: Louise! What do you want?

Louise: _(Smirks)_ That is a surprise.

_(Louise pulls out a gun, and aims it at Michelle and Yvette.)_

Louise: Michelle, suck Yvette's penis if you don't want both of you to die!

Yvette: _(Whispering to Michelle)_ But Michelle, you are a robot, so you are bulletproof!

Michelle: _(Whispering to Yvette)_ I know, but she is threatening to shoot us **both** if I don't do it. I cannot just let you die when I can prevent your death.

Louise: Do it!

Michelle: _(Beginning to cry)_ I'm sorry, Yvette!

Yvette: _(Also crying)_ I'm sorry too for making you do this!

Michelle: _(Crying)_ It's not your fault!

_(Michelle places a camcorder on the bedside table, and switches it on as Michelle begins to suck Yvette's penis.)_

Yvette: _(Crying, and moaning with pain, and having absolutely no pleasure)_ Aah! Michelle, please don't do it like that!

Michelle: _(Muffled)_ Sorry!

_(She slows down)_

Louise: No! Speed up! Speed up! And do it deeper! Or you will die!

_(Michelle is forced to oblige, to protect Yvette's life.)_

Yvette: _(Still crying, and_ _moaning with pain)_ Aah! Aah! Aah! Please, Louise! Have mercy! Let Michelle stop!

_(Louise does not notice, as she has started to fist herself)_

Michelle: _(Shocked and teary-eyed, and speaking with a muffled voice)_ Honestly! She is forcing us, under gunpoint, to have sex with each other just so that she can get aroused enough watching us to masturbate!

_(By this point, Yvette's penis is so erect from the stimulation that it is beginning to lift Michelle off the ground, and its size, 24 inches, is forcing Michelle to keep her back straight. Several hours later, Louise is still masturbating, and Yvette's moans are getting shallower and more frequent. Meanwhile, Michelle is close to fainting from having a huge penis down her throat for so long.)_

Yvette: Michelle, I'm going to…I'm going to…Aaaah!

_(Yvette ejaculates dozens of gallons of semen very strongly down Michelle's throat, knocking each other backwards, and away from each other. They both lie there, tears streaming from their eyes, quivering, and in huge amounts of pain. Louise then climaxes.)_

Louise: Oooooahhhh! Ah! Ah…

_(Yvette's pain eventually dies away enough for her to speak.)_

Yvette: _(Panting)_ M…Michelle? Are…are you all right?

Michelle: _(Panting)_ Sort of, but another minute and my jaw would have dislocated.

_(They attempt to free themselves, but Louise has other ideas.)_

Louise: Oh, no! That was just the beginning!

_(Michelle's and Yvette's eyes widen with fear.)_

_(Over the next few weeks, Louise forces them to perform every conceivable type of sexual intercourse, each immediately after the other, leaving them no time to recover._

_Meanwhile, in the café…)_

Fairfax: I say! Yvette and Michelle have been gone for quite a while, haven't they?

Carstairs: I know! And it's not like Michelle to disappear for so long without leaving a note or anything!

Fairfax: We ought to go and look for them!

Carstairs: Good idea!

_(They look for Michelle and Yvette everywhere, eventually finding them, just as Michelle and Yvette finish the last sexual act, still not wanting to do so or having any kind of pleasure. Fairfax kicks the door down on the communist resistance's base, and the two run in. They punch Louise out cold, and then free Yvette and Michelle.)_

Fairfax: _(In perfect French :)_ My God! What in the name of all that's holy is going on?

Yvette: It will take a long time to explain.

_(Yvette explains how she is a hermaphrodite, and that the communists kidnapped her and Michelle while they were alone in the café. She then explains that they were chained to a bed by Louise and forced by her to perform every sexual act imaginable.)_

Michelle: I'm probably pregnant! And it's not surprising, considering how much semen Yvette ejaculates! I've probably swallowed and taken in enough semen to fill a football stadium!

Fairfax: We ought to get you back to the café.

Michelle: No, it would be a better idea to take us to our resistance base. It'll be easier for us to get better there.

_(Yvette and Michelle try to get up, but fall back down immediately.)_

Fairfax: Girls? Are you alright?

Michelle: Sorry, chaps, but I'm afraid you'll have to carry us.

Fairfax: Of course, but why?

Yvette: _(In perfect English, with an old-fashioned British accent :)_ All the sexual acts we were forced to perform have dislocated our hips and broken our pelvises.

_(Fairfax gently picks up Michelle, while Carstairs gently picks up Yvette)_

_(On the way there…)_

Fairfax: Sorry I'm going so slowly, Michelle, but it's not easy to see where I'm going with two massive breasts in my face.

Carstairs: It could be worse! I've got to deal with two (huge, but not quite as big) breasts, an absolutely mammoth penis and two giant testicles in **my** face!

_(When they eventually arrive at the French Resistance base, Michelle and Yvette receive medical help from the other girls in the resistance. Michelle also gets given "morning-after" pills to prevent her from getting pregnant.)_

_**Please review this story!**_


End file.
